MITTLERWEILE Spiderman Daredevil crossover
by Tondwen
Summary: Peter Parker liebt Mary Jane, Spider-man schwingt durch New Yorks und in Daredevil findet er einen Partner. Und dann? Was wäre, wenn das Leben irgendwann eine Kehrtwende macht und nichts mehr so ist wie vorher? Kann man an der Liebe zerbrechen?


Spider-man und Daredevil: Mittlerweile

von Tondwen, September 2004

IN GERMAN? Hey, I need this story in English! Ugh! Caution: I can read/ understand/ speak English, but I dream in German. And I'm lazy! Either you are engaging a professional translator or you are learning to read/ understand/ speak German. Step one: Mittlerweile meanwhile. May the force be with you!

INHALT: Peter Parker liebt Mary Jane, Spider-man schwingt durch New Yorks Häuserschluchten und in Daredevil findet er einen Partner im Kampf gegen das Böse. Und dann? Was wäre, wenn das Leben irgendwann eine Kehrtwende macht und nichts mehr so ist wie vorher? Kann man an der Liebe zerbrechen? Und wer kehrt die Scherben auf?

Crossover von Daredevil und Spider-man in einer weit, weit entfernten Zukunft.

VORWISSEN: Matt Murdoch/Daredevil und Peter Parker/ Spider-man und auch Mary Jane Watson sollten keine Unbekannten sein.

Ich ziehe mein Wissen über Spider-man größtenteils aus der Comicreihe „Der erstaunliche Spider-man", der Comicserie und den Filmen Romanen. Bei Daredevil ist es leider nur der Film, die „Ultimativen"-Serie und ein Crossover von den Marvel Knights. Wenn also hier irgendwelche gravierenden Fehler auftauchen könnte es an meiner Unwissenheit liegen: es ist an euch sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen!

NEBENWIRKUNGEN: Spider-man und Daredevil beschützen die selbe Stadt, klar! Aber auch zur selben Zeit? Nun, ich gehe mal davon aus (wie wäre sonst ein ordentliches Crossover möglich???). Da Matt praktizierender Jurist ist, muss er schon einige Jahre studiert haben und auch schon Berufserfahrung gesammelt haben. Peter hat eine große Klappe und wird allgemein immer als junger Mann dargestellt (was immer das bedeutet). Ich schätze also, es muss ein gewisser Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen liegen. Nur so am Rande, falls sich hinterher jemand aufregt, ich hätte gegen irgendwelche Grundfesten der Erde verstoßen... ;o)

DISCLAIMER: Spider-man und Daredevil gehören nicht mir und sind nur geborgt, New York ist real, Dennis dazuerfunden, ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und Eiscafe schmeckt wirklich nur mit kalter Milch.

SPIDER-MANSPIDER-MANSPIDER-MANSPIDER-MANSPIDER-MANSPIDER-MAN

_SPIDER-MAN TOT ???_

New York - Wie heute bekannt wurde ist bei der gestrigen Explosion im Epson-Stromkraftwerk wahrscheinlich New Yorks berühmter Wandkrabbler ums Leben gekommen. Rettungsmannschaften, die den eingestürzten Ostflügel der Anlage durchsuchten fanden Teile von Spider-mans zerfetztem Kostüm. Ian Hunter, Sprecher der Leitstelle, verkündete auf der heutigen Pressekonferenz: „Die Untersuchungen laufen noch, aber erste Ergebnisse zeigen, dass einer der Kessel durch Überdruck explodiert ist und einen darrüberliegenden Raum, in dem ein Gastank gelagert war mitgerissen hat. Durch die Druckwelle ist der gesamte Gebäudeteil dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden."Direkt nach dem Unglück, dessen Ursache noch nicht feststeht, waren die Rettungsmannschaften noch davon ausgegangen, dass alle Menschen im Unglücksgebäude, darunter 12 Mitarbeiter von Epson, ohne schwere Verletzungen davongekommen waren. „Spider-man hat mich da rausgeholt. Ich weiß nicht wie er es geschafft hat, aber ich bin ihm echt dankbar."sagte Jose Rodrigez, einer der Techniker im Werk gestern noch in die Fernsehkameras. Nach dem heutigen Fund äußerte sich auch Hunter besorgt, über die sehr wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass die Explosion doch nicht ohne Opfer verzeichnet werden kann: „Es gab schon frühere Vorfälle in denen wir Spider-man für tot hielten, aber die gestrige ist dahingehend so brisant, dass es keine Zeugen gibt, die gesehen haben, wie er die Unglückstelle verließ. Spider-man, melde dich, wenn es dir gut geht. Das würde unsere Nerven sehr beruhigen." (weiter auf Seite3) JJJ

Matt ließ den Zeigefinger von dem in Braille bedruckten Zeitungsausschnitt sinken. ‚Zwei Wochen haben wir alle gewartet.' dachte er ‚Spider-man ist nicht aufgetaucht. Und nach zwei Monaten haben wir ihn für tot erklärt und begraben. Und ich bin damals nicht auf der Trauerfeier gewesen, weil ich es einfach nicht glauben konnte.' Matt seufzte. ‚Der verstorbene Held wurde mit einer bronzenen Statur auf einem der Adler des Chryser Building geehrt. Das ist alles so lange her! 14 Jahre! Mein Gott, mittlerweile ist die Statur schon schwer von Korrosion befallen und Spider-man ist nur noch wenigen Bewohnern New Yorks ein Begriff.'

Der schwere Geländewagen kam knirschend in dem tiefen Schnee zum Stehen.

„Matt, wir sind da!"sagte der junge Mann am Steuer. Matt nickte „Beschreibe mir die Umgebung, Dennis."Sein Begleiter stellte den Motor ab. „Wir stehen vor einer alten, massiven Blockhütte aus hellem Holz. Eine breite Veranda zieht sich um das Gebäude. Drum herum stehen hohe Fichten und hinter der Hütte ist ein großer See zu erkennen, dahinter Berge. Alles ist unter mit einer dicken Schicht Schnee bedeckt."Der Blinde Mann öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. Er spürte den Schnee unter seinen Füßen und roch die klare, kalte Luft des Winterwaldes.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes: der Rauch eines Feuers, dein Dieselmotor, der leise tuckerte, der Duft von Tee. „Da ist jemand in der Hütte."murmelte er, als Dennis neben ihm auftauchte, um Matt durch den Schnee zu helfen.

Der Mann ohne Furcht fühlte sich bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, als er alleine vor der Tür stand und wartete, dass jemand auf sein Klopfen reagierte. Kaum hörbare Schritte kamen auf die Tür zu, dann öffnete sie sich.

Matt nahm den Herzschlag, den Geruch und die Präsens der Person vor sich auf.

Peter, ohne Frage! Matt hätte ihn unter allen Menschen der Erde erkannt.

„Hallo."sagte Matt, als wenn sie sich gerade auf der Straße treffen würden.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass der Teufel von New York irgendwann vor meiner Tür auftauchen würde..."Peters Stimme klang tiefer, trauriger, aber nicht älter. „Es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet dich hier aufzuspüren, Pete."„Ach weißt du, ich hatte genug von der Großstadt. Zuviel Lärm, zu viele Abgase, zuviel zu tun, du weißt schon!"

Die Verbitterung war nicht zu überhören, also erwiderte Matt „Na wenigstens hast du deinen Sinn für Sarkasmus nicht verloren."Peter trat aus der Hütte und in der kalten Luft konnte Matt ihn mit seinen Sinnen das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder betrachten.

Die muskulöse Gestalt der Spinne hatte sich kaum verändert. „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim, Matt."Die beiden Männer umarmten sich „Ich freue mich auch dich mal wiederzuSEHEN."Peter lachte kurz auf „Versuchst du immer noch witzig zu sein?"„Ich hatte niemanden mehr, der es mir Unterricht gab, nachdem du verschwunden warst."„Komm rein, mein Freund und sage deinem Begleiter, er friert sich was Wichtiges ab, wenn er im Auto sitzen bleibt."Peter ging ins Haus und Matt winkte Dennis zu sich.

Das Haus roch nach Holzfeuer und als Matt den Wohnraum berat, bemerkte er die Computer und technischen Geräte in einer Ecke des Raumes. Matt zog den Mantel aus und als sein alter Weggefährte mit frischem Tee aus der Küche kam stellte er ihm seinen Begleiter vor.

„Peter, das ist Dennis, meine rechte Hand und..."„Dein Adoptivsohn: DareDevil junior."Beendete Peter den Satz und stellte das Tablett ab. „Ich lebe zwar am Ende der Welt, Matt, aber ich bin immer noch verdammt gut über sie informiert. Hallo Dennis"„Guten Tag, Sir."„Oh lass bloß das Sir weg. Ich bin Peter."„Ich werde es versuchen. Aber wenn sie wirklich Spider-man sind, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, es durchzuhalten, Sir."„Ja, das war ich mal. Aber das ist schon lange her, Dennis."„Aber Matt hat mir Geschichten über sie beide erzählt. Und um ehrlich zu sein schätze ich sie kaum älter als Mitte Dreißig. Wie kann das sein?"Peter setzte sich in den Sessel „Setzt euch. Du hast einen verdammt schlauen Jungen, Matt."

„Aber er hat recht. Schau mich an, Peter. Ich bin ein alter Mann. Meine Sinne lassen langsam nach, ich brauche morgens mindestens 3 Kaffee zum Wachwerden, von den Schmerzen im Rücken ganz zu schweigen. Und du? Kaum eine Veränderung."

„Es hat sich eine Menge verändert. Eine ganze Menge. Alles ändert sich, nur ich bleibe, wie ich bin."„Warum das? Und wieso bist du damals ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?"

„Eine komplizierte und traurige Geschichte."

„Das macht nichts. Erzähle sie mir trotzdem."

„Na schön. Du weißt wie ich zur Spinne wurde und du weißt auch, dass ich viel geforscht habe, um zu verstehen, was mit mir passiert ist und welche Auswirkungen es hatte und haben wird."„Die fantastischen Vier hatten nicht umsonst den Spitznamen Professor für dich."„Ja. Verletzungen heilen bei mir immer in Windeseile. Ob Schnittwunden, Schussverletzungen, gebrochene Knochen: eine Nacht schlafen und ich bin wie neu. Nun, irgendwann stellte ich fest, dass der Grund für dieses Wunder direkt in den Zellen selbst lag.

Ihr Zellkern hat so etwas, wie einen vergrößerten Festplattenspeicher. Reproduktion und Regenation laufen viel schneller, als bei normalen Menschen ab. Eine tolle Sache, die aber einen riesengroßen Harken hat, wie ich feststellen sollte: mein Alterungsprozess wurde immens verlangsamt! Rein körperlich hätte noch ewig als Spider-man durch New York schwingen können."

Peter seufzte „Ich bin nicht unsterblich. Irgendwann werde ich tatsächlich mal der alte Mann sein, als der ich mich fühle. Aber ich hatte einen Grund, dass ich Spider-man vor 14 Jahren begraben habe."

Eine lange Pause entstand bevor Peter die Kraft fand weiterzureden.

„Mary Jane wurde krank. Eine seltene Form der Muskelschwäche. Eine langsam verlaufende Krankheit. Kaum erforscht und keine Chance jemals geheilt zu werden. Ich wollte einfach nur für meine Frau da sein, Matt. Und da kam mir diese Explosion im Kraftwerk ganz gelegen."

„Du hättest mit mir reden können."„Ihr seid doch auch ganz gut ohne mich klar gekommen, oder? Ich meine, es waren wilde Zeiten damals. Und alles was ich wollte, war Mary Jane zu helfen. Ich habe mir eine neue Identität verschafft und nachdem wir alle Spezialkliniken dieser Welt kennen gelernt hatten, ohne dass es ihr besser ging sind wir hierher gezogen."Peters Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern herab „Die Krankheit schwächte sie zunehmend. Hier konnte sie die Luft leichter atmen und die Sonne genießen. Ich trug sie stundenlang durch die Wälder, als sie nicht mehr laufen konnte, las ihr vor, als sie langsam erblindete."

Peter holte tief Luft „Sie ist vorletzten Sommer gestorben, Matt. Ich habe ihre Asche auf der Insel im See verstreut. Sie hat diese Insel geliebt..."

Matt fühlte, wie ihn Peters Trauer fast erdrückte. „Peter, es tut mir leid."

„Trotz meine Stärke, meiner Intelligenz und meiner Fähigkeiten habe ich meine Frau nicht retten können."Schwer lastende Stille füllte den Raum aus. „Es war schlimm. Mary Jane war die Sonne, um die sich meine ganze Welt gedreht hat. Damals wäre ich ihr am liebsten in den Tod gefolgt."Matt konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie der starke, schnelle, unglaubliche Peter am Tod seiner großen Liebe MJ zerbrochen wäre. „Aber sie hat es mir verboten! Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Matt? Als es zuende ging musste ich ihr versprechen ohne sie weiterzuleben. ‚Versprich mir, ein neues Leben anzufangen, Pete' hat sie gesagt. Wie habe ich ihr nur so ein Versprechen geben können?"

„Du hast es doch gehalten."„Pah! Nur weil ich noch hier sitze und atme heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht habe. Schlaftabletten und sogar die ‚Fön-in-Badewanne-Nummer." Matt hörte mit Entsetzen zu. „Beide Male bin ich am nächsten Tag mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Nur bei der Fön-Aktion kam noch das Problem hinzu, dem Stromtechniker die komplett verschmorten Leitungen zu erklären. Wenn Andere es nicht schaffen mich zu töten, warum sollte es dann mir selbst gelingen?"

Matt schwieg, er hatte eine lange Geschichte erwartet, aber das sie so verdammt niederschmetternd sein würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Ich vermisse MJ, Matt. Ich habe geglaubt mit der Zeit würde ich besser damit klarkommen, aber jeder Tag ist gleich: grau, kalt und still."„Würdest du mir nach New York zurückkehren, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Matt. Das alles liegt so weit weg, dass ich manchmal denke es war das Leben eines anderen. Hier weiß ich wer ich bin, in New York käme ich wahrscheinlich ins Trudeln."„Wovor hast du hast Angst Peter Parker?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sich eine Menge Dinge geändert haben. New York bedeutet mir nichts mehr . Ich kenne dort niemanden." „Du kennst mich."„Ja, das schon, aber selbst du wirst irgendwann fortgehen und dann stehe ich wieder allein da. Das ist mein Fluch: alleine auf den Tod zu warten."

„Es macht dir Angst, alle Menschen die du kennst zu überleben? Ist es das?"Matt spürte Peters lautloses Nicken. „Du kannst die Zeit nicht beeinflussen, Pete. Du kannst deine Zeit nicht beenden und nicht bekämpfen, also nutze sie! Ich glaube nicht, dass MJ gewollt hätte, dass dein ‚neues Leben' das eines Einsiedlers in der Wildnis ist.

Komm mit nach New York! Die Stadt wird dir gefallen. Komm mit und beginne wieder zu leben. Such dir einen Job und geh mal unter Menschen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du hier mit deinen Gedanken und einem Geist alleine bist."

„Mary Jane ist kein Geist. Für mich wird sie nie weit weg sein, wenn ich nur die Augen schließe."„Sie ist tot, Peter. Und sie würde dich K.O. schlagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du wegen ihr in Selbstmitleid ertrinkst."Matt spürte, wie Peter langsam wütend wurde. Das war in Ordnung. Wut war etwas, was er wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Wut bedeutet Energie. Und Energie bedeutet Leben. Zumindest was Peter anging.

„Pass ja auf, dass ich dich nicht gleich K.O. schlage, alter Mann."

„Kleiner, ich sehe jetzt sehr viel älter aus als du, aber zwischen uns liegen nur 9 Jahre. Ich bin blind. Ich habe meine Eltern verloren und hatte keine Verwandten die mich aufnahmen. Ich bin alleine aufgewachsen, habe meine Kanzlei alleine aufgebaut, bin alleine gegen Hells Kitchen Verbrecher angegangen. Also erzählst du mir nichts Neues übers Alleinsein.

Mein Fluch ist es im Dunkeln zu leben. Aber gleichzeitig ist es meine Gabe. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht es wäre anders gekommen, aber ich habe nie dagegen angekämpft. Und lass mich eins sagen: vor 20 Jahren hättest du nie so schnell aufgegeben wie jetzt. Wo ist der Mann von früher?"

„Ich habe Spider-man begraben, genauso wie ihr in New York." „Verdammt, Pete. Ich rede doch nicht von Spider-man. Du kannst dich nicht aufteilen und einen Teil deiner Selbst wegschließen, wenn es dir beliebt. Du und er, ihr seid ein und dieselbe Person. Auch wenn du versuchst es zu verleugnen."

„Ich will nie wieder Spider-man sein!"„Ja, das habe ich begriffen. Aber du wirst nicht erst zu Spider-man, wenn du in dieses Kostüm steigst. War es damals in New York nicht eher so, dass Peter Parker ein Kostüm trug, um ein normales Leben zu führen?" „Nein."knurrte Peter „Lüge mich nicht an, ich kann hören, wenn dein Puls anfängt zu rasen. Außerdem weiß ich selbst, wie es ist ein Kostüm im Schrank hängen zu haben. Du musst nicht zwei halbe Leben führen, sondern ein Ganzes. Das ist das Geheimnis."

„Bist du jetzt einer der Weisen des Morgenlandes? Ich gehe hier nicht weg, da kannst du noch so große Reden schwingen, Matt." Peter sprang auf, ging zu der Fensterfront und starrte auf die schneebedeckte Insel in dem zugefrorenen See und sagte dann leise „Ich kann hier nicht weg! Versteh das doch."Matt stand auch auf und ging zu seinem Freund

„Nimm sie mit."Er spürte Peters Verwirrung „Nicht das was jetzt ist, sonders das was war. Die Erinnerung. Ich sage ja nicht, dass du Mary Jane vergessen sollst, sondern nur, dass du wieder anfangen solltest zu leben."Matt hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Peters Schulter „Es bricht mir das Herz dich so zu erleben: voller Sorge und Zweifel. Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht zwingen kann alle Zelte abzubrechen, aber du solltest zumindest mal für kurze Zeit aus dieser Schneewüste raus."

Peter starrte unbewegt auf die Insel und murmelte dann „Kann sein, dass ich es verlernt habe."Matt nahm seinen Stock in beide Hände „Was hast du verlernt?"„Zu leben."„Vielleicht bist du ein bisschen aus der Übung, aber verlernen kann man so was nicht. Wir trainieren dich. Nicht wahr, Dennis?"

Der junge Mann auf der Couch, der die ganze Zeit nur staunender Beobachter gewesen war nickte eifrig und grinste Peter an. „Keine Sorge. Ich bin der beste Lehrer für ein Leben in New York, den sie sich vorstellen können, Sir."Peter seufzte „Lass das ‚Sir' weg, sonst bleibe ich gleich hier."

„Heißt das, du kommst mit?"„Matt, ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass du Recht hast."„Ich bin Anwalt, mein Junge. Ich habe immer Recht."Peter lachte leise, das erste richtige Lachen an diesem Abend „Was ist so lustig?"„Mir ist gerade was eingefallen: Was sind 100 Anwälte, zusammengekettet auf dem Meeresgrund?"

Matt schmunzelte „Ein guter Anfang. Haha! Sehr lustig. Der Witz ist älter als wir beide zusammen, Pete."Peter zuckte mit den Schultern „Na ja, wie war das? ‚Ein bisschen aus der Übung'?." „Aber er passt, zumindest was den guten Anfang angeht! Über den Meeresgrund können wir uns auf dem Weg in den Big Apple noch unterhalten..."

-Del Fin-

Unten links ist so ein toller Button für Reviews. Tut mir den Gefallen und nutzt ihn, bitte! Danke :o)


End file.
